Naissance d'une Nation
by Prusse
Summary: France et sa flotte partent pour l'Inde en contournant l'Afrique, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à trouver de nouvelles terres... Ni une nouvelle Nation.


**Auteur :** Bad Friends Trio, mais **appelez-moi Prusse** !

**Disclaimer :** Les persos sont à Hidekaz Himaruya u.u

**WARNING :** Je suis une tache en Histoire... alors il se peut très bien que les repères chronologiques soient... faux. Mais je vous jure que j'ai fait un effort pour ne pas être non plus à deux siècles d'écart XD

**Note de l'auteur un peu tarée :**

Premier essai sur Hetalia sur un « couple » qui n'a pas l'air d'être très visité par les francophones : France/Seychelles !

Je trouve cette petite très mignonne, et j'ai voulu raconter sa rencontre avec France... Je ne l'ai pas encore vu dans l'anime, malheureusement, et je ne sais pas si leur histoire a déjà été racontée, mais si c'est le cas, excusez-moi de faire un truc aussi farfelu ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :D

_Spécialement fait pour toi, Brokendisky, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Madame Braginsky ! Enjoy it ;)_

* * *

**Naissance d'une Nation**

* * *

_1756_

Les navires français voguaient déjà depuis des semaines sans relâche. Les matelots étaient démoralisés et désespéraient de voir un monceau de terre ferme d'ici au moins deux semaines, partis pour l'Inde en contournant l'Afrique. Francis Bonnefoy, qui dirigeait sa flotte, avait insisté pour qu'ils fassent le moins d'escales possibles, raison pour laquelle les marins pestaient en cette chaude journée de Mai, suant à grosses gouttes tout en regardant de leurs yeux vitreux les grandes voiles blanches de leurs navires se bomber.

— Aaah, belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? Ça nous change du temps exécrable auquel nous avons eu droit ces derniers jours !, s'exclama Francis avec enthousiasme, humant l'air iodé, bien campé devant la poupe de son bateau.

Les marins près de lui ronchonnèrent et continuèrent leurs tâches, sous le rire cristallin du capitaine de la flotte.

— J'ai hâte que nous arrivions en Inde pour que je puisse ramener de nouvelles étoffes et montrer à ce foutu Angleterre ce qu'est la mode, héhé ! Et Espagne va être en extase devant la qualité du tissu... Je lui demanderai s'il ne veut pas me créer une nouvelle tunique, tiens, et peut-être même que Prusse voud-

Mais Francis fut coupé dans sa diatribe par les cris stupéfaits de ses matelots. Intrigué, il se retourna, alpagua un des français à son service et lui demanda ce qui provoquait tout ce remue ménage.

— Monsieur, on voit la terre ! La terre ferme est juste en face de nous !

Francis fronça ses fins sourcils blonds et s'approcha de la rambarde avec prudence, plissant les yeux et vit, se découpant dans l'horizon, une terre... Non, pas une terre, mais des dizaines, peut-être même des vingtaines de terre.

— Bon sang... ce sont des îlots... Sont-ils sur la carte ?

— Non monsieur, rien de tel sur notre carte.

Francis sentit un large sourire étirer ses fines lèvres.

— Je crois bien qu'on vient de découvrir de nouvelles terres... Cap sur les îlots !

— Oui capitaine !

Quelques heures plus tard, les français retrouvaient enfin la terre ferme et se dégourdissaient les jambes, amarrant les bateaux. Francis fit quelques pas plus en avant sur le sable blanc de l'île où ils avaient jeté leur dévolu et scruta intensément les alentours, admirant béatement la verdure prospère des lieux. Sans prêter attention à son équipage, il continua d'avancer et comme poussé par l'instinct, il écarta quelques feuillages, observant avec attention la jungle environnante. Il s'apprêtait à retourner vers ses marins quand un craquement retint son attention. Le français fit volte face, sur ses gardes, et épousa du regard la vaste étendue de palmiers, de fleurs géantes, de feuilles, passa ses yeux sur une petite fille, sur des fruits, sur le sable... _Passa ses yeux sur une petite fille ?_ Il tourna brusquement la tête là où il avait cru voir l'enfant et écarquilla ses orbes bleutées quand il remarqua la présence de ladite petite fille d'apparence frêle, ses cheveux bruns rassemblaient en deux couettes basses et son corps halé caché par une petite tunique blanche semblant légère et adaptée au climat des environs. Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux marrons, sa petite bouille dorée levée vers lui, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

Francis s'accroupit devant elle, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, et demanda d'une voix douce et avenante :

— Tu habites ici ?

L'enfant sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête, ses yeux rivés à ceux de Francis. Le français sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent en elle, quelque chose qui la différencier des humains... Quelque chose qu'il n'avait senti que chez les nations qu'il fréquentait.

— Tu es seule ?

La petite fille hocha de nouveau la tête. Francis se sentait attendri par cette enfant et lui demanda :

— As-tu un nom ?

Hochement de tête négatif. France tendit une main vers son visage poupin et caressa sa joue du bout du doigt, tendrement, comme si ce geste était naturel.

— Alors que dis-tu d'être Seychelles ?... Je suis France, ton grand-frère. Ou ton père, à toi de voir ! termina-t-il dans un doux sourire.

Et contre toute attente, au lieu de voir la petite fille hocher placidement la tête ou se rebeller contre sa décision, il vit son visage s'illuminer, ses yeux pétiller et un sourire fendre ses lèvres, dévoilant des petites dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Elle avait l'air heureuse...

Seychelles fit deux pas en avant et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Francis, lovant son petit visage contre son torse, le renversant au sol. Oui, Seychelles était contente... Car quelqu'un allait enfin prendre soin d'elle. Quelqu'un serait enfin là pour la rassurer et la guider, et elle n'aurait plus peur d'être seule ou de disparaître dans l'oubli. Et elle murmura à France ses premiers mots :

— Merci... d-de prendre soi-soin de moi...

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Voili voilou... J'avoue, c'est pas du haut niveau contrairement à tout ce qu'on peut trouver sur le fandom, mais c'est mon premier petit OS ici, alors j'espère ne pas trop recevoir de tomates ! (pensez à Antonio ou Romano ! Ne gaspillez pas les tomates qu'ils ont cultivé avec amouuuur !)

Les reviews sont les bienvenues aussi, négatives ou positives, parce qu'il faut se serrer les coudes entre fans d'APH ! (repeuplons le fandom françaaaiiis...!) Et je tiens à préciser que je réponds toujours aux reviews ! Même aux anonymes ;)

Bref, Prusse a fini son speech...


End file.
